TOO MUCH PIZZA!!!
TOO MUCH PIZZA!!! 'is an episode from Season 5. In this episode, Elmo eats too much pizza that he starts to vomit on the floor. Characters *Ducky *Elmo *The Narrator *Pikachu *Mr. Truck Driver Plot The episode starts with Ducky and Elmo finishing eating a pizza. the Narrator, Pikachu, & Mr. Truck Driver who ask how many slices they had eaten. Ducky says that he had eaten 2 slices of pizza. When Pikachu asks Elmo how many slices he had eaten, Elmo says that he has eaten about 40 slices of pizza. Which leads to Pikachu being in shock and the Narrator telling Elmo that "That's a whole lot of pizza!". The next morning, the Narrator, Pikachu, & Mr. Truck Driver come to talk to Ducky & Elmo, But Elmo unfortunately, vomits on the floor peacefully leading to Mr. Truck Driver to fall on the floor trying to not see the barf and Pikachu, complaining that it is disgusting. This is followed by an blatant Elmo telling the gang that he never vomit on the floor before. He then attempts to tell everyone that this situation is as bad as the time where Ducky tried to microwave Peeps, But Ducky interrupts him, telling him to not G him of the incident. Elmo then suddenly feels better while something is happening to Ducky. Everyone is glad that they don't have to get disgusted because of the barf. When suddenly Ducky pops in and screams that he is about to.... And they get the last word. Everyone then says "Good-bye." (with the exception of Ducky. After the credits, Elmo questions of when did the show had credits. The narrator said that he and Pikachu installed the new update for the series and the credits came along with it. Leaving Elmo in amusement. Trivia *The scene where Ducky & Elmo were eating pizza was shot in February of 2015. After "''The Next Morning" card, The entire episode was shot in April of 2015, nearly two months later. *This is the first episode where Elmo barfs. *During the production of the episode, Mohsin forgot to write the ending. So with the help of Hamza, they were able to write the ending with Pikachu & the Narrator telling Elmo that they installed the new update. Goofs *Elmo couldn't have been able to eat that many slices of pizza as a person could sick after eating many slices of a pizza. Allusions *'''Phineas and Ferb - The part where Elmo is about to tell everyone of the Peeps incident, Ducky says to not remind him. This is a reference to a "Phineas and Ferb" episode by the name of "Knot My Problem" where Phineas is about to tell everyone about an Candace had occured with the clothesline before interrupting Phineas saying that they should not mention this incident again. *'''Peeps - '''Just like the last line above, Ducky had a incident with Peeps, A marshmallow brand that has marshmallows that are shaped like birds and come in a variety of different colors.